Yves Edwards vs. James Warfield
The first round began and they touched gloves. Yves came out southpaw. Warfield landed a cracking inside kick. He landed an unorthodox leg kick. Yves was feeling him out. They clinched, Warfield broke dodging a knee. Yves landed a left hook-right hand combo. Warfield smiled. Yves landed a very hard inside kick. He landed a Superman punch. Warfield landed an inside kick there. Yves missed a right uppercut. He landed a body kick and kneed the face, stuffed a single to the clinch nicely. Warfield kneed the thigh. Warfield had the body lock. Yves kneed the leg twice and the thigh once. Yves kneed the body and again. Another pair of knees to the body and another to the head. He's beating Warfield up in the clinch. Yves kneed the body and landed a left elbow. He got a trip to mount, Warfield regained half-guard. "Relax!" Yves landed a short right elbow over the left eye. Yves was looking to pass. Warfield worked the body from the bottom. Warfield worked for a kimura. Yves stepped over the head and thought about his own kimura. They scrambled, Warfield got the back with one hook in the scramble. He worked for the other hook. Warfield had the body triangle. Warfield worked hammerfists in under, he landed a nice left elbow to the temple. Warfield landed a good left hand and another. Yves nearly turned to guard, Warfield somehow kept the body triangle. It looked painful though. Ten seconds. The first round ended. 10-9 Warfield. The second round began and they touched gloves. Warfield landed a nice overhand left after he came out southpaw. He switched back and missed a Superman punch. Warfield caught and blocked a high kick and got a single to the butterflies. Yves regained guard. He had good underhooks controlling Warfield's posture there. Yves worked towards a sweep with the butterflies now. 'Come on, lift him up.' Warfield landed a right hand. Yves swept to side control beautifully. The crowd applauded. They were behind Edwards. Yves worked a reverse arm triangle as Hazelett noticed. He's one of the commentators. Warfield landed a left from the bottom. Yves mounted. They scrambled, Yves had the back nicely. He had one hook. Warfield rolled beautifully to guard. Warfield looks just as good as Yves looks, man. He's a prospect. "Warfield has a Sean Sherk build." "Like grappling a fire hydrant," haha. Yves stood, Warfield stuffed a double and they broke. Yves blocked a high kick nicely. Yves landed a counter right hook after dodging a Superman punch. He had the plum kneeing the body twice and the face. Warfield had his mouth open. He was tired. They broke. Warfield landed an inside kick. "Punches in bunches." Warfield landed a Superman punch and a right hook and ate a counter right. Warfield landed a big right and a left hook and ate a body kick and a right hand. Yves landed a left to the body and kneed the body, Warfield caught it for a single to guard. Yves locked up a triangle. The crowd roared. Yves had it tight. He pulled down the head. It was deep. "He's not going to tap." Yves had it tighter. Warfield signaled to the referee that he was okay. Oh man that is so tight. It just kept getting tighter, too. Yves pulled the head down. "Pull the head!" He pulled the head down hard. Warfield is a warrior. Yves had it tight. Warfield's head was changing colors. Yves pulled down the head, Warfield finally tapped the leg. The fight was over. What a great fight.